


Pet Sitting

by Tpants



Series: RS 24hr Challenge Collection [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I draw stuff, M/M, sirius has jealousy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpants/pseuds/Tpants
Summary: The Potter got a cat. Harry loves the cat. Sirius not so much.





	Pet Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Pet sitting for a friend", include the following words: sweater, dinner, vase, neighbor, bowl
> 
> Originally posted: https://artymakeart.tumblr.com/post/169687722087


End file.
